Joyous Celebration
}} February 2 - February 11, 2019 Hi, my dear master attendants! Joyous Celebration is coming! Turkey, Eggnog, and Rice finally come to this big Food Souls Celebration! Event Rules Event Time #The Celebration event lasts a total of 11 days. #Booth gameplay will be opened until Day 10, and other gameplay will not be affected until Day 11. #Within two hours after the event is totally finished, ranking rewards will be sent out: Overall Booth Ranking & Celebration Pts Ranking rewards. Main Story #One stage per day of Main Story Plot will be opened during the Celebration. #Each stage can be played through once, and if you don't pass you can enter it again. #Each time you enter a Main Story you must spend one Play Ticket. #You get 10 free Play Tickets per day. More tickets can be purchased in the item shop. #Get amazing rewards via Main Story stages. #Note: All monsters appearing in Celebration stages are immune to stuns, silences, and charms. Booths #During the Celebration, players can operate one booth. #The food sold in booths are Celebration exclusive cuisines. For selling cuisine, you can get Celebration Tokens. #Players must manually collect the profits from the previous day's booth operations. #Each day player booths will be ranked according to the amount of Celebration Tokens obtained, and a corresponding reward will be issued. #Players will also be ranked based on total Celebration Tokens received throughout the whole event, and rewards will be sent after the event ends via in-game mail. Play Celebration #Aside from the Main Story, players can also spend Play Tickets to play in other Celebration areas. #The Celebration has 5 total areas, and each one will set off a different Side Story Plot. After collecting an area's entire Side Story, you can get a corresponding reward. #Each time Play is chosen, one area will be randomly selected. You can also decide to spend a certain amount of Magic Crystals to select a new Play area. #Each area has difficulty settings that go up to 20. #After passing the current difficulty, you can unlock that area's next difficulty level. The higher the difficulty, the better the rewards you can receive. #If you choose to give up in the middle of a play chance, the Play Ticket you used will not be refunded, so we recommend choosing a suitable difficulty level to play. #When passing a stage, aside from getting item rewards, players can also get a Challenge Pts reward. Players will be ranked based on total Challenge Pts received throughout the whole event, and rewards will be sent after the event ends via in-game mail. #Note: All monsters appearing in Celebration stages are immune to stuns, silences, and charms. Story See Main Story and Side Stories. Event Items *'Play Tickets': Used for passing Main Story & Celebration stages: Hilena Campus Festival, Tamakyo Temple Fair, Lake of Ice Tears Carnival, Moonrise Festival, and Fireworks Show. *'Roundtrip Airship': Used for moving anywhere 6 spaces forward. *'Celebration Token': Used for playing Mystery Ring Toss or improving the mastery of your Booth's dish. *'Red Envelope': Used for the limited-time summoning event: Memories Revisited Event Map Featured Food Souls Rewards Main Story Celebration Stage Each Play Ticket will select a random Play Celebration map with a difficulty ranging from 1-20. Your highest difficulty depends on whether or not you were able to beat the map's boss successfully. For each difficulty, it increases by 100 Celebration Points and 20 Celebration Tokens. *'Hilena Campus Festival': Uke Mochi *'Tamakyo Temple Fair': Aizen *'Lake of Ice Tears Carnival': Orochi *'Moonrise Festival': Queen Conch *'Fireworks Show': Garuda Mystery Ring Toss Story Collection Rewards Celebration Point Milestones Black Market For every Mystery Shop space you land on, you will get the chance to buy one of the three options available for sale. Rankings Daily Food Stall Ranking Overall Food Stall Ranking Point Ranking Category:Events Category:Ranking